Things Change
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: One shot for each as the characters pack before their meeting in the 7th book. Hermione, Ron and Harry.
1. Hermione

Things change

Hermione

It wasn't that she was losing her mind or that she wasn't organized, it was just that for Hermione reality was sinking in a like a slow ooze that eventually worked it was down to the bottom; thick and unsavory to behold and to taste, her worst nightmares were coming true.

She looked out the window and the day was surprisingly pleasant enough for a day in Great Britain, but also strange for there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

She ignored the nervous jitters she can and kept darting around her room in a fashion of zero coordination: very shocking for Hermione.

Her magical rucksack sitting on her bed she threw pile after pile of clothing inside of it, she glanced at her dresser and decided while looking for Horcruxes her last worries would be if whether she wanted to smell like vanilla or red rose and peaches, so the perfumes would have to be left.

She'd already taken care of her parent's memory days before and they'd already left for Australia and when she was finished with the house, it would be empty as it already was: boxes flying everywhere as things magically packed them-selves and soon it would all be gone.

The house would look abandoned and unappetizing to any muggle that passed it and would ensure that in the duration of the Grangers absence would not be bought.

She threw her hair over her shoulder and sighed heavily into her hands, her shoulders heaving up and down. She was seventeen and had done right by her parents by hiding them away, and yet she felt as if she was doing something terribly wrong, she felt like she were running away.

A funny thought considering that in actuality she was running _toward_ things and not away from them. The closer she, Ron and Harry became to each Horcrux the more dangerous things certainly would become for all of them.

She went through her checklist and nodded in agreement that she'd packed everything: Enough clothes, tampons, hygienic and necessities needed for weeks, if not months of travel. Wand care kit, first aid and even what was left of her hope.

She hadn't abandoned it, but certainly acknowledges the fact that it wasn't going to solve the problem or make them seem lessened. Not the three of them had hope enough for that!

The room and house was official packed and with the wave of her wand the boxes disappeared to a safe hiding space. The house became nearly decrepit looking and she added and added an unappetizing smell for any unfortunate muggle who made their way inside the dwelling.

She smiled a bit and knew that she'd done a good job. She closed the door behind her and the click was loud in her ears, she looked out toward the street which was uncommonly empty and closed her eyes.

Hermione Granger was gone.


	2. Ron

RON

Keeping his cool wasn't exactly what he was known for, so maintaining a level head, especially now felt like he was fighting some impossible beast and it was a losing battle.

He'd kept his pace steady, his voice calm and his nerves down; in fact he spent most of his time in his room anyway. He didn't want to fly his broom, read about Quidditch or think about girls. He just wanted this to be over with.

Of course that was an impossible wish and it was as one would say "Magical thinking" but it didn't matter. Sometimes it was the only escape he really had.

He'd done most of his packing throughout the summer surprisingly. Finding things that were useful and setting them aside. His rucksack carried some of his most prized possessions and when he went over them he felt black at their mediocrity.

He sat down on his bed and looked around, a picture of Hermione and Harry waving at him, he thoughts went to the trials and tribulations that were about to follow and he felt depressed.

He was 17 years old and the fate of the wizarding future had been put in their hands. He really, really resented this most of all.

His mother screamed his name for lunch and went down stairs trying to act as Ron-like as possible. His brothers offered some verbal offense his way and he said nothing, they looked confused.

"Win some battles, lose some battles." He shrugged taking a seat, but their interest was peaked.

He spent the rest of the afternoon dodging them and knew that because of his blunder he wouldn't be able to pack until tonight.

But a thought crossed his mind, he was finished packing already.

An owl arrived at his window from Hermione.

"Packed and ready, house is in shambles, will see you tonight"

Hermione.

He folded the letter and placed it carefully in his pocket and sat on his bed once more watching the sun set for what felt like the last time.


End file.
